It's true
by Evil Windstar
Summary: WARNING: YAOI. TAITO. Yamato has left to go to the music business and Taichi misses him. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. The Song

It's true

Chapter 1: The Song

By Evil Windstar

This is a yaoi Digimon fic. If you don't know what yaoi is, then you shouldn't be here. For the people who don't know what yaoi is, it is boys loving boys. If you don't like it, then leave immediately. I want to remind you that no one is forcing you to read this, okay? This fic is set sometime after in the second season of Digimon. Ken is accept into the DigiDestined. This is a Taito and Daiken/Kensuke fic. It's told by Taichi's point of view. This is probably a PG-13.

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or the lyrics, "It's true" by the Backstreet Boys.

Thoughts - //

Lyrics - ~*

Flashback - *

Ages- Jyou: 23 *21*

Taichi: 22 *20*

Yamato:22 *20*

Sora: 22 *20*

Koushiro: 21 *19*

Mimi: 21 *19*

Michael: 21 *19*

Miyako: 20 *18*

Ken: 20 *18*

Hikari: 19 *17*

Takeru: 19 *17*

Daisuke: 19 *17*

Iori: 17 *15*

~~~~//~~~~

I glared at the phone, mentally thinking //ring, ring, ring stupid phone!// I was pathetic, waiting for a phone call that would never come. I knew he was too busy and he said he would try to call.

"Hurry up," I murmured as I remember our first kiss.

*Flashback*

Yamato had invited all of the DigiDestined, old and new, to his concert in Odaiba.

"Hikari, hurry up!," I yelled impatiently, "I'm leaving without you!"

"Okay, let's go," Hikari replies.

We walked over to Takeru's, Miyako's, and Iori's apartment building.

"Hey, Taichi," Takeru said as he took Hikari's hand.

"Better not do that," I kidded. "Daisuke might get jealous." Hikari responded with a face and Takeru laughed. Daisuke's and Ken's apartments were the last stops.

Ken's face lightened up when we came over to picked him up. Not for the group, but to...

Daisuke! I grinned at the thought, //_ain't that cute? Ken likes Daisuke. But does Daisuke like Ken, too?// _Daisuke was beaming, not liked when we picked him up. My grin grew wider. 

We met up with the rest of the group. Sora, Jyou, Koushiro, and Mimi had flown over with Michael. We had first- row tickets. I sat between Sora and Takeru, who was sitting next to Hikari.

I noted that Ken and Daisuke sat next to each other. Everybody had a partner, except for me and Iori. Well, Iori was too young. Sora had Jyou. Mimi had Koushiro. Hikari had Takeru. Daisuke had Ken (well almost). Miyako had Michael. I was the only one who didn't have one, expect for ... Yamato. My eyes saddened a bit, but they snapped back to its cheerful look again.

Everybody was talking. Around me, I tried to tuned in to the conversation, but my thoughts kept turning to Yamato.

"I wondered if Matt is happy?," Takeru asked.

"Why do you ask that, Takeru?," Daisuke questioned.

"Because on his last interview, his eyes looked tired and sad," Takeru explained. "His eyes don't hold the usual spark in his eyes. He's missing somebody." 

//Who are you missing, Yamato?//,I wondered. //_Who's going to love you when you're alone? Who are you going to love? Why do I care?//_ I knew why. I remember that I was the first person that Matt told. He told me he 'made it big time' with his band. That was about three years ago. I try to be happy for him, but I couldn't. I was too hurt. 

While I was in my own world, Takeru and Sora had to pinch me to get me back to reality.

"Oww," I squeaked.

"Good, you're awake," Sora smirked.

"Yamato is coming on, Taichi," Takeru said gently. I nodded dumbly.

Then, Yamato come on stage and smiled to the crowd, but not the smile he always wore. This was a tired smile. His azure, sapphire eyes had sadness and they were moving, searching. And they landed on me. Was it me or did his eyes brightened up a bit? I shuck my head, no use of rising my hope up for nothing.

Yamato ran his fingers through his blond hair. It sparkle. I guessed he spend a lot and I mean lot of time in doing his 'hair'. It looks like a bird's nest. He still has the same hair cut since we were in the Digital world.

"This song is new. I wrote a few weeks ago. It's called It's True," Yamato said into the microphone, "This song is dedicated to the person who I love with all my heart." //_You probably mean Takeru//_, I thought bitterly.

My eyes flickered from the floor to Yamato's face. He was staring right at me. My face flushed, but fortunately the lights dimmed down, covering my hot face. 

Yamato opened his mouth and soft, melodic words came out. I know the lyrics by heart.

~*Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes

Like any other

Fall out and lose his mind

And I'm sorry for the things I did 

For your teardrops over words I said

Can you forgive me and open your heart once again, oh yeah

It's true

I mean it

From the bottom of my heart

Yeah, it's true

Without you I would fall apart

Whatever happened 

I know that I was wrong, oh yes

Can you believe me

Maybe your faith is gone

But I love you and I always will

So I wonder if you want me still

Can you forgive and open your heart once again, oh yeah

It's true

I mean it

From the bottom of my heart

Yeah, it's true

Without you I would fall apart

I'd do anything to make it up to you

So please understand

And open your heart once again

It's true

I mean it

From the bottom of my heart

Yeah it's true

Without you I would fall apart*~

As Yamato was singing, his eyes never left me or so it felt. I felt that he was only singing just for me, it is just my imagination. He sang some more.. But I wasn't listening anymore. The lyrics stuck on my mind:

~*...I'm sorry for the things I did 

For your teardrops over words I said

Can you forgive and open your heart once again, oh yeah*~

During the intermission, everything went, well...okay. Takeru just had a happy smile on his face. "I'm going to over to Yamato to congratulate him. Anyone want to come?" Everyone went except for me, Daisuke, and Ken.

Ken and Daisuke were staring at each other's eyes. I was totally surprised that they didn't make out. I was staring miserably into space, thinking about Yamato, always him. I sighed. I stared at Ken and Daisuke, jealousy swept through me.

When everybody came out, Hikari commented, "Yamato sure looked miserable," as she stared at me and I shrugged. "He asked for you first, not Takeru," she whispered into my ear, then she lifted her head and game me a glance, telling me that she wasn't going to let me off the hook and that she knew about me liking Yamato and that she totally supported me. I gave her a small, sad smile.

The rest of the night went in a blur. Finally the concert ended. As I got off my seat, two big men came up to me.

"Taichi Kamiya, is that you?," one of the men asked gruffly. I nodded dumbly, thinking //_okay, what did I do this time?//_ "Mr. Ishida wants to see you, Mr. Kamiya."

"Oh....okay," I mumbled to the big burly men as I looked at Takeru. My look telling him 'what is your crazy brother doing???!!!'. Why do I have this feeling that somehow Takeru and Hikari are involved in this? He only grinned. I gave Takeru a 'You're weird' look. "Hikari, tell Mom that I'll come home later, 'kay?"

"Did you forget, Taichi?," Hikari asked. " We're going to have a big sleepover at Miyako's house tonight. We'll see you later, Okay? Bye, big Bro and good luck." She winked at me and I gulped. _Oh man..._

Everybody said goodbye to me. " Come on, Mr. Kamiya. Follow us,' said the man. They led me behind the stage, toward one of the doors. While I was walking, I hope that we would never make it. I was terrified of seeing Yamato again. Sweat started to fall down my face. "Here. Knocked before you enter."

I nodded. And the two men left, leaving me alone, making me face my rival and my .... best friend. _//I want to be more than friends, Yamato_. _I want to your lover. The only one that you truly love. None of these sluts love you, they worship only your body. Not what's deep inside.//_ I hesitantly raise my hand and left there for a long time. This was pathetic. I had the crest of courage and I didn't even have enough courage to knock on a stupid door. I sighed and knocked, firmly, on the door. 

"Come in," a voice faintly answered, muffled by the door. I stood there undecided for a few seconds. I quickly opened the door. "Hey Tai, how are ya?"

"I'm okay.....Yamato," I answered, shifting uncomfortably, blushing terribly. Thank God, for the shadows around the room.

"Wait for me, okay? Maybe we can walk around the park," Yamato said quickly. I nodded. "I want to talk to you about something. Just sit around......here," pointing to a sofa.

I perched on the sofa, barely sitting on it. I was nervous. Millions of things were running around my mind. //_What does he want?// _I put my head between my hands. I knew had to tell Yamato about my feelings. //_Might as well be tonight. Yamato is so cute. Especially when he's wearing tight clothes. Showing off his hot and slender body.//_ This is not a good idea, thinking about his hot body, which was not helping me at all. I was getting a hard - on. //_Opps.//_

Yamato appeared, wearing black jeans and a fuchsia red shirt. //_Oh my god, he looks so sexy like that. How in the world does he do that? MAKING ME DROOL OVER HIM???// _I think my jaw dropped. It took all my will power not to kiss him and take him, right there and then. "Let's go." He appeared so calm, so relaxed. Unlike me. "Want to see my new Jaguar?" 

"Jaguar? Since when?"

"Since girls started to chase me. Every time I got out of the building, I'm smothered by kisses and shrieks. I have to get away. So I sneaked off. I don't get hurt, nobody has, and get my privacy," Yamato explains.

"Oh." //_Baka. You should have said, 'since when girls are chasing for your so called looks?' and laughed, but I didn't. So back off//_, I said to myself. 

We quickly climb into his car. Yamato try to start a conversation, but I kept going into my own world. Even at one point, I forgot that I was with him. We made it to made to the park without killing each other, I was totally surprised that Yamato didn't blow his top. He was acting too patient with me, that's not like him at all. I was very wary of him, now. I noted that he controlled his emotions better than before. This going to be hard. Admitting my feelings to him. I guess that's why I have the crest of courage.

"Taichi, I have to tell you something that's very important." For once using my full name. We walked around the park in silence, we stopped at the lake. The water reflect the moon and the stars. //_It's amazing how the stars are so pretty and beautiful, but so far away, kind of like Yamato. He is so beautiful.// _Yamato sat down on the ground.

"Shoot," I said as I sat down next to him.

Yamato shifted a bit, sitting next to me. Involuntarily, I shifted moved away. I hate physical contact with anyone, except the people in my family. " Did you like the song in the beginning of my concert?"

"Yes. It was really good. Was it meant for Takeru?"

"No. It was meant someone who is very special to me. Someone.....someone.......that........ is..."

"Someone what, Yama-chan?," I asked in confusion. I was confused. //_Who could it be? If it wasn't for Takeru, then who was it for?//_

"You haven't use that nickname for years, Tai," Yamato said as he laughed. "Why are you using it now?"

"I don't know. Now what about that someone?"

"The song was dedicated to the person I love."

"Oh, what's wrong with that?," I chocked out as my heart was breaking into millions of little pieces.

"Tai, this person is very special to me. I been through a lot with this person, too. But I doesn't know how to tell them."

"Just tell them. Just say it, next time you see the person. Just say 'I love you and may I kiss you?' or something like that." Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"We'll still be best friends, no matter what happens, right Tai?"

~~//~~

End of part one.

Cliff hanger here. HEE. Hee. I'm mean. Review and you'll get the second part. Email me to taito4ver@aol.com


	2. Surprise?

It's true

Chapter 2: Surprise?

By Evil Windstar

I know. It took me more than a month to write this part. So sue me. Wait, don't sue me. Err. Still Taito, still Daiken/ Kensuke ( I haven't figure out who's the seme and the uke), for the people who have come this far. It's still Taichi's pov. I dedicated this chapter to: Ivy, Disolsion & Bizzaro, Miss Mew, Princess Chi, Lamanie Mononoke, and Mizzy.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi and yuri. I totally changed the couples, so watch out. Heh. Don't flame me if you don't like. I do not own Digimon, but by this point you would know that, right? Right?

Thoughts - _italics_

~~@_@~~

"We'll be still best friends, no matter what happens, right Tai?" rang in my ears.

"Yeah, Yama-chan. I don't want to lose out friendship, Yamato. No matter what happens between us, we'll still be friends."

"Tai…… why are you crying?"

"I……… I……," I quavered as I raised my hand to my face, touching tears.

"Tai, please don't cry. Oh, Taichi, don't hate me, please," Yamato said as he wrapped his arms around me. Wait, that's the first time he has ever said my full name.

"Never. I would never hate you." Crying on his shoulder.

"Tai…… Taichi…… I…… love………"

"Yamato, wait. I have to tell you something. I have been hiding my feelings because I feared rejection, but I have to tell you. To tell the truth…" My eyes meeting his.

"Taichi, I meant to say this since we left the Digital World. Tai, I love you," he said quietly. I just stared. I was stunned. _Yamato…… love me?? Me??… Me? Yamato love the person who had almost killed him and the person he almost everyday hit in the Digital World?? Yamato Ishida loves Taichi Kamiya?? Was that true? _I glanced at him. Oh no. He was crying. 

"I love you too, Yamato," I said quickly. His teary indigo eyes grew wide with surprise and shock. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Indigo eyes half closed in eagerness. I gently kissed his silky lips.

Yamato kissed me back with equal force. He put his arms around my neck, pulling himself closer to me. He was now sitting on my lap. We sat there, kissing each other in the moonlight. Blissfully unaware of anyone, but the other. For how long we sat there? I don't know and I don't care. I only care for the beautiful blonde angel who was sitting on my lap and who I was kissing.

I was in a dream. In a dream where the person I love was with me. Yamato's soft lips pressed against mine. I love the sensation. I quivered. Sparkles were shooting against my spine. I didn't want the feeling to end. I just clutched Yamato tighter. I didn't want him to leave me again. Yamato gently broke away from me. He was gasping, so was I. He smiled happily, the smile lit up his whole face, making him look more like an angel. He was so beautiful against the moonlight. It soften up his thin face. I gently caressed his pale cheek, so soft, so smooth. I gently kissed his forehead. He blushed and shyly kissed my cheek. I never realized that Yamato looked so cute when he blushed.

"Did you like the song?" Yamato suddenly asked again. I nodded. "It was meant for you, Taichi. I was thinking of you when I wrote the lyrics."

"Did you really mean them. Yamato? What do the words mean?"

"I meant every single word, Taichi," Yamato said as he smiled sweetly to me. He cuddled closer to me. "The whole entire song talks about when I left you. The words I said. I know you tried to be happy for me. But your eyes told me otherwise, they were glazed, telling me that you were going to cry. I didn't mean to……… make you cry, Taichi. Please forgive me."

"I will always love you, beautiful Yamato-kun. No matter what. You may leave me again, but I will keep on loving you."

"Thank you, Taichi, for believing in me." Yamato now had tears running down his smooth cheeks. I raised my hand to his pale face. Running my fingers over his lips. I kissed away his tears, making my way to his lips. I raised my other hand, putting it behind his head. Touching soft strands of golden hair, pulling his face closer to mine. I raised my lips to meet his. Instant pleasure.

Yamato's thin arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me to the ground. As we were locked in a passionate kiss, my hands were wandering down to his shirt. Going under his shirt to say more spefically, I gently touched the soft baby skin. My hands were exploring every inch of uncovered flesh. When we broke off, I went directly to his pale neck, sucking gently and adding a nibble here and there. I made sure there would be a mark later. Yamato, meanwhile, gave out small whimpers and moans. I loved the taste of him, but that made me want more. Much more. 

"What?" I asked as Yamato pushed me away.

"Stop. That mouth of yours, it's wild! Let's go somewhere more private." After the words sunk in my head, I grinned.

"So where are we going to go?"

"Let's go to… umm……"

"To Miyako's apartment, he's having a big sleep over with the Digidestined. Are we going to tell them?"

"No sense hiding it. Yeah, we will. Let's go." Answering both of my questions.

We quickly climbed on into his car. I could barely keep my hands off of Yamato. And him smiling at me, wasn't exactly helping me either. It took all of my willpower not to glomp him on the spot. So I started to registered things into my mind.

__

Yamato is finally mine. I don't have to worry about him going off with those sluts. Oohhh, everybody in this world is going to be jealous when they know that their precious Yamato Ishida is taken. I grinned evilly.

Yamato must have seen the look on my face, "Okay, Taichi, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how people, mainly girls, are going to be jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Playing the innocent, heh? Well two can play that game.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like this." I quickly gave him a peck on his lips. Yamato's eyes grew wide and he slammed on the brakes. "Yamato are you okay??" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Taichi. Do know how the kisses you give me feels???" Yamato asked quietly as he began driving again. I shook my head. "I feel like I'm possessed by something. When you touch me or kiss me, my attention immediately goes to you, Taichi. I never felt like that to any another person."

"Of course, my beautiful Yama-chan. We were meant for each other. Ever heard opposites attract?"

"I heard about it, Tai-kun. Am I yours?"

"Yes, my beautiful Yama-chan as I'm yours. Forever."

"Forever," he agreed. "Ummm, how are we going to tell the others? Takeru already knows. I'm sure that he told Hikari."

"She figured it out during the concert."

Yamato nodded. He pulled into Miyako's apartment building's parking lot. I eagerly followed and I was about to knock on the door, but Yamato's mouth stopped me before I did it. I happily kissed back. We were pretty deep into the kiss, my hands on his hips, his hands on my shoulders. So when we broke off, we heard applause.

I looked up to meet everybody's faces; Jyou's, Koushiro's, Mimi's, Sora's, Hikari's, and Takeru's. All of them were grinning and leading the applause was Takeru and Hikari. I smiled at my little sister and Yamato's younger brother. I knew they would have been behind us, supporting us. But all of the others, that was a surprise.

Yamato turned his eyes to look at me. I just grinned and gave a smirk, a warning. His eyes grew wide. I quickly grabbed him by the waist before he could escaped from me. I planted a kiss on his lips. A possessive kiss. A kiss that told everybody watching that he was mine and nobody was going to take him away from me or should even dare. Heh. I knew Yamato was joining it.

He stared up at me in sheer disbelief, but a small smile was starting to form on his lips and a slow blush was starting to rise up to his pale cheeks. Hee. He looked so cute like that. I looked to the others. Yamato took my hand and dragged me in.

"Tai-san, I'm really glad that you found your soul mate," Hikari said as she hugged me. Everybody else nodded.

"How come you guys aren't surprised?" Yamato aquired.

"Deep inside of us, we knew somehow that you two were going to end up together," Sora answered.

"How?"

"I always saw you, Taichi-san, give little glances towards Yamato-san," Koushiro said.

"Really, Koushiro? I always saw you stuck on your laptop," I asked. He just shrugged.

"And Yamato, I always found it a bit strange that you always fought with Taichi. I almost thought once you did it on purpose," Jyou said as Yamato blushed terribly. "And you, too, gave Taichi glances."

"But something tells me that you two never notice. You were probably to thinking about each other to even notice the other doing any glancing," Mimi said. I felt my face flushed and Yamato's face grew a deeper shade of red.

"Come on guys, stop teasing Tai and Matt," Takeru said as he closed the door.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Iori, Michael, and Miyako are playing video games. And Ken and Daisuke went somewhere," Hikari supplied.

"So Ken and Daisuke are really doing it?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Yamato sat down next to me and I wrapped around his small waist. He smiled, cuddling closer for the warmth. He put his head on my shoulder.

"What???!!" everybody shrieked.

"Oh, you don't know," I said casually. "Ken likes Daisuke. And Daisuke likes Ken."

"When did you notice?" everybody asked, including Miyako, Iori, and Michael.

"Today. They were practically staring at each other. They couldn't even take their eyes off of each other. Didn't you guys notice?" I said as I smiled. Yamato chuckled when he saw everybody's shocked faces.

Suddenly, Daisuke and Ken walk in, hand in hand. Everybody's eyes went to their hands. I was just smiling warmly at them, so was Yamato. They both started to blush very badly.

"I thought you were kidding, Taichi," Hikari said slowly. "But I guess not." After she said that, everybody relaxed and the party was in full swing. Ken and Daisuke stared curiously at me and Yamato, noticing that my hands were on his waist and his head was on my shoulder.

*Flashback Ends*

Our first kiss was about two years ago and our relationship was strong as ever. _Damn it, I can't keep my mind off of him. _So I thought of the other Digidestined.

__

Well, Hikari and Takeru broke up with each other like a couple of months ago. Hikari realized that she was lesbian. She was in love with Miyako. Takeru was, of course, broken hearted but he started dating Iori. Takeru was bisexual. Iori was gay. Hikari is in the first year of college for professional photography. Takeru, no surprise there, got into a college where basketball was the main sport. He was the star of the basketball team. Iori, well, has grown very tall (much to Takeru's relief). He's really smart and is in high school.

Ken is finishing his last year of college, him being a 'genius'. He isn't sure what he wants to be, but he majors in chemistry, calculus, physics, sports, and so on. Daisuke is in his first year of college. He majors in soccer and in sports. Daisuke is taking classes for, tons of surprise, art and drawing. (I didn't know that Daisuke was into the arts. He hid it from all of us. He was afraid that we were going to laugh at him. Yamato and Ken encouraged him to study that in college and he did. Daisuke has a small piece in a museum. Really good, actually.) He's in my soccer team, so is Ken, both are really good, almost good as me. Heh. 

__

Mimi and Koushiro broke up too. Koushiro is gay, too. (Is it me or is it all of the sudden the Digidestined guys are gay or bisexual. I'm bisexual. I still like girls, much to Yamato's dismay. He's gay, too. He doesn't like girls that way, much to my relief.) Koushiro is love with Jyou (when I first learn this, I burst out laughing. Yamato poked me, shutting me up.). Mimi is studying fashion and art to be a fashion designer in her third year of college. Koushiro is in the university. Majoring in computer science. I think he got an offer by Bill Gates, but he didn't want it. 

Miyako is finishing her second year in college, majoring in computer science, calculus, physics, and chemistry. (EEEKK. Not good. I remembered when the elements blew up in her face. I laughed my head off and so did the others when we heard this.) Miyako is bisexual too. She broke up with Michael when she heard that Hikari was in love with her. Turns out that she, too, was in love with Hikari. Heh. Good thing too. (I would have beaten up Miyako if she broken my little sister's heart.) Michael wasn't bothered that Miyako broke up with him, in fact, he was very happy. He started dating Mimi, who was very happy when Michael asked her out. Michael is in his third year of college. I think he majors in… hmmm…… heh, I forgot.

Jyou is in the university, studying to be a marine vet. He majors in biology, medicine, and marine biology. (Much to the dismay of his father, who was hoping that Jyou would be a human _doctor, not an animal doctor.) Hee. Jyou is dating Koushiro, who is very happy. Sora, well, she nearly killed Jyou when she found out that he was gay. (She was screaming her head off, and me, Ken, Daisuke, and Takeru had to restrained her, stopping her from killing Jyou and Koushiro.) Sigh. Sora is in her final year in college, majoring in tennis. She's on tour now. She's a national tennis player, making a lot of money. She isn't dating anyone. She's all alone. She's very jealous of Yamato because he's my boyfriend, and she isn't._

I am a national player soccer player. Star player of the Japan team. I know I'm young, but I'm really good at soccer and I love it! My beautiful Yamato is still a famous singer and teen idol, etc. sigh. I wonder when he's going to quit and come back to me. Why can't he see I need him with me???

I went to my living room, I mean our living room. Really fancy. Yamato and I make a lot of money in our 'careers' . Yamato and I bought our own 'private' place for ourselves. So we, eerrr, can do things……… without anybody disturbing us.

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" the phone screamed. I eagerly jumped and grabbed the phone.

"Hello??!"

~~@_@~~

See told you. I was going to change the couples. Hah. I had to change the couples cuz … for some purposes. Another cliff hanger. I love my job. That's why I changed my name, Windstar, to Evil Windstar. This part turn out more Yamachi than Taito. I know it's the same thing, but I like Taichi being the dominant one. *whines* Heh. Email me to [windstar15@hotmail.com\][1]

Review peoplez!!!!

   [1]: mailto:windstar15@hotmail.com/



End file.
